total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Volleybrawl
'Chef calls contestants to play a fake sport, but when they start complaining, a frustrated Chef makes them play Rock, Paper and Scissors with a mean twist instead. After 6 rounds of this, one teams ends up winning and the other loses. During the elimination ceremony, the votes are revealed, putting a jock on a cliffhanger, but in the end a cheerleader is voted off.' Plot The episode starts off, with everyone still in their cabins. Tyler is seen waking up and saying good-morning to Noah in the Cabin. Tyler uses the Confessional saying that he is happy that his team won the last challenge. Noah asks Tyler if he got Gwen and Lindsay in the alliance, In which Tyler nodded. Tyler then asked if he got Heather and Scarlett in which he said no. Tyler said that they will need to talk to them today about the alliance. Noah is seen agreeing. On the other side of the Cabins. Lindsay is seen making an alliance with Samey and Dawn. They all agree to this. Lindsay states in the Confessional, that she is torn on which alliance she should stay with. Heather is seen overhearing them talking. This makes her suspicious about the three contestants. She gets out of bed, and walks out the Cabin, to meet Noah and Tyler. Noah asks if Heather would want to join an alliance with them. She nodds and informs them about the alliance between Samey, Lindsay and Dawn. Tyler is shocked that Lindsay did that after agreeing to his alliance. Tyler says that they will vote out either Samey or Dawn if they lose. Heather and Noah agrees to this. At the other teams cabin, Cameron and Sky are seen talking at the stairs. Cameron is grateful that Sky voted with him, and not against him. Sky says that she would do it because Cameron is a great friend. Soon, Cody, Duncan and Scott walk out and join them. Sky decides to ask them if they would like to join an alliance with her and Cameron. They all agree. Duncan says that they should probably need more people in the alliance. Scott nominates Courtney, in which everyone agrees. Sky gets Courtney on the alliance, creating the Killer Beavers Alliance. Elimination Ceremony Still in the Running Trivia *This roleplay lasts 55 minutes. *This was the only episode in season 1 where the challenge was changed. Cast Gallery Scott_wich.png|Scott wakes up, and tries to wake up Duncan. Courtney_mad-1.png|Courtney is mad about her team losing, and throws her breakfast... Iceicebaby18.PNG|...at Scott. Admit_it.png|Scott is very tired. VolleybrawlChallenge.png|The two teams begin the challenge. WhistleChef.png|Chef trying to make everyone stop arguing about the Volleybrawl. KillerBeaversWinsinVolleybrawl.png|The Killer Beavers win the challenge. TheScreamingDuckslostinVolleybrawl.png|And the Screaming Ducks lost (Samey not present). Scary_Scarlett.jpg|Scarlett is very mad that her team lost the challenge. TheKillerBeaversPeanutGalleryEp02.png|The Killer Beavers in the Peanut Gallery. ScreamingDucksElimination.png|The Screaming Ducks at the Elimination Cermony. Samey and Tyler in Bottom2.png|Tyler and Samey in the Bottom 2. NoahIsShockedAboutTyler.png|Noah is shocked to see Tyler in the Bottom 2. SameyisEliminated.png|Samey is the second person eliminated. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Total Drama Returns to the Island